


Another kiss

by isafil



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: French Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:38:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isafil/pseuds/isafil
Summary: This is a translation managed with DeepL, from french to english ... Perhaps, it's sound ... weird ... I don't know. My apologies for mistakes.Of course, this kiss would not appear on your screens without the immensely talented Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat. Thank you, Sirs.





	Another kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation managed with DeepL, from french to english ... Perhaps, it's sound ... weird ... I don't know. My apologies for mistakes.  
> Of course, this kiss would not appear on your screens without the immensely talented Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat. Thank you, Sirs.

Greg had caught him from behind.

Well, wel... Mycroft whispered, who had already understood. And he felt Greg's lips resting confidently on his own. In a vertigo, Greg saw himself looking for Mycroft's lips again, during that first kiss, near that square in London a few months earlier. It was the day they had their first motorcycle ride. Mycroft had opened his mouth so slowly, so timidly that Greg had at first thought he was refusing  the intimate caress, but finally, Mycroft had let himself be tamed by the sweetness of the kiss offered and had given himself, with this fragrance of bergamot that belonged only to him. Today, the difficulties of life had matured their love. They had gone all the way to the end of themselves, each to save the other from the madness of the chain of events that would crush them. They had fought everything. They had overcome everything. They were ready for each other, more confident, more determined than they had ever been. Greg confidently dived into Mycroft's mouth.

  
_If you only knew, Myc, how much more I'm going to love you_

  
He slipped his arm behind his lover's back to attract him closely against him and began to devour his lips and tongue with his imperious, passionate tongue, as he drew Mycroft's pelvis as close as possible to himself.

  
_No one will take you away from me ... can't bear the thought ..._

  
Mycroft, under the demanding assault, had turned back, tasting the exquisite sensation, the rough skin, the three-day-old  beard that he finally loved so much and which now was everywhere, in his neck, on the lobe of his ear, on his hastily stripped chest. Greg's lips came back to his mouth, never satisfied, stroked his tongue almost rudely, demanded their due while the policeman's hands crushed his back in a sharp embrace. Greg's hoarse breath burned his throat, which he had stretched out to better receive the ardour of the kiss. Mycroft moaned with pleasure when Greg scratched his shoulder and even louder when he softened his mouth against his ear, whispering to him a litany of _I love you, Myc._.. And he would have come, untouched, just caressed by his now light lips that linger in his neck, if Greg, out of breath, had not slightly moved aside, breaking their delicious embrace.

But Mycroft, now teased, wanted more. He was the one who attracted Greg's hip to his own. With one hand, he opened his lover's  white shirt while with the other, he grabbed his neck with fever to take his mouth mercilessly. Tongue against tongue, the two men deepened their caress as if relieved by their common ardor. and while they kissed each other passionately, their eyes never left each other, their pupils dilated and dark under the soft bites they had inflicted on each other.  One Mycroft's hand had found a hard nipple that was hovering under the pleasure while the other had found its way under the belt to the place so silky that he loved it so much. Leaving Greg's mouth behind, he let his lips tease his chest first, then gently climbed up on his shoulder. It was there that he chose to leave his mark. He felt the urgency to proclaim in the flesh the strength of his love. 

 _Mine_  

Greg moaned with pleasure.

It was going to be a long night.

 

Translated  from french with www.DeepL.com/Translator


End file.
